Ready, Set, Quidditch Match
by justimpolite
Summary: 'Now, Paige wasn't stupid. Sure, maybe she wasn't the best at Potions, or Divination, and especially not Arithmancy, but it didn't take her long at all to realise she was rather fond of the Gryffindor. ' Paige is preparing for her first Quidditch match as Hufflepuff's captain, and runs into Ravenclaw Captain Spencer Hastings and her friends, including one Emily Fields. Paily Week.


I own nothing from the Pretty Little Liars universe, nor the Harry Potter one. I'm just playing with the characters.

* * *

Paige was in the Great Hall, shovelling down a plate piled high with bacon and egg in preparation for the match that day. As was tradition, before every game she'd sit on her own, away from the rest of the team and eat breakfast. This allowed her time to 'get in the zone', so to speak, and mentally prepare herself for what was often a strenuous time on the pitch. She wanted to be ready, regardless of any other external factors, whether it be the weather, the opposition, or any squabbling within the team.

Though she'd been Seeker for the Hufflepuff team for the past couple of years, this year (her fifth) was her first year as captain. And this was the first game of the season. A few weeks ago she and the rest of the team had been informed that this particular game would be against Ravenclaw. The newly-appointed captain of which, was Spencer Hastings.

If she was being honest with herself, Paige didn't dislike the older girl. If anything, she admired her desire to win, and there was no denying she was the most dedicated student Hogwarts had seen since the days of Hermione Granger. But that being said, five years of shared classes with the Ravenclaws had allowed the two to form a fairly strong rivalry.

They constantly butted heads over the smallest of things, and the year they were paired together in potions was a disaster waiting to happen. (So Paige _may_ have 'sabotaged' Spencer's potion one lesson, and it _may_ not have been an accident, but the sight of Hastings with neon-green hair was enough to rid Paige of any guilt she may have felt.)

And so, when Paige and Spencer were both picked for their respective Quidditch teams in their third year, it was only natural for their rivalry to continue onto the pitch. Matches between them in the past had been pretty damn brutal at times (it was lucky neither of them were Beaters) and Paige had no doubt that this would increase tenfold with them both captaining their sides this year.

So it was while Paige was going over tactics in her head the morning of the match, that the very same Spencer Hastings made her way over to the Hufflepuff table with her friends. Spencer had yet to change into her Quidditch gear, unlike Paige (she figured it was because Hastings would hate to miss any opportunity to rub her prefect badge in Paige's face, neatly pinned to the front of her immaculate robes.)

'McCullers.'

'Hastings.'

Although Spencer's features were fixed into the constant glare she wore whenever in Paige's presence, her friends seemed to be in a much better mood.

'Hey Paige, we just came to wish you good luck today!' Hanna Marin smiled brightly at her fellow Hufflepuff, bouncing from one foot to the other.

'Thanks Hanna.' Though the two weren't really close, Paige genuinely liked the other girl, and it wasn't rare for the two of them to find themselves spending time together in the common room.

'No! No, we did not, Hanna,' Spencer said, her frown now directed towards the excited blonde.

'Okay, so maybe Spencer didn't plan on doing as such, but _we_ hope your first game as captain goes well.'

'Aria! What are you doing? You're a Ravenclaw, don't consort with the enemy!'

'Oh please, Spence. You know I have no real interest in this sport. I happen to be one of the few individuals in this place who prefer a gentler atmosphere, like the library.'

'Well yeah,' Paige interjected. 'But Hastings also spends all her time drowning herself in books. Anytime she's not getting her ass kicked by me on the pitch, that is.'

'You're hilarious, McCullers. And Aria, don't pretend like you're interest in Quidditch didn't jump through the roof when you found out Professor Fitz used to be a Keeper when he was here.'

Aria just smirked.

'I deny nothing.'

Paige's laughter was cut short by the arrival of another of Spencer's friends.

'Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had to send an owl to my parents.'

Emily Fields.

Now, Paige wasn't stupid. Sure, maybe she wasn't the best at Potions, or Divination, and especially not Arithmancy, but it didn't take her long at all to realise she was rather fond of the Gryffindor. She had cursed her luck at never having any classes with her for four whole years. That is, until this year, when she discovered that Hufflepuff would be taking Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

On the first day of class, Emily had walked right up to Paige, while she adamantly attempted to avoid eye contact, and asked if it would be okay for her to take the empty seat next to her. Paige stuttered for a few seconds, before nodding hastily and going back to her textbook. She later kicked herself when she realised she'd been 'attempting' to read 'Fifth Year Transfiguration' upside down.

At least Transfiguration was actually a subject Paige excelled in (she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to share her atrocious potion-making skills in front of Emily), so she was often able to assist Emily if she was having trouble with a particular incantation. It usually involved a good deal of brushing of fingertips, and holding Emily's hand in her own to guide her through the wand movement.

Paige certainly wasn't in any position to complain.

'Hey Paige.' Emily grinned at her, cheeks flushed and hair pulled into a messy ponytail after having rushed from the Owlery.

'Hey, Em.' Paige didn't even try to conceal the goofy smile that she knew she would currently be sporting.

'No, okay, stop this. This is _war _we are about to undergo, this is no time for getting cosy,' Spencer snapped.

Paige just smirked. Oh how she loved to get under Hasting's skin.

'Good luck today. You'll need it.' Spencer's eyebrow arched in her familiar mark of competition.

'Yeah, same to you. Don't feel too bad after we annihilate you.'

With a final huff, Spencer then turned out on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall. The other girls (Paige included) each let out a short laugh and followed after the Ravenclaw.

Paige returned to her breakfast, before receiving a light tap on the shoulder. She turned, only to be met with Emily, who had yet to join the other girls outside the hall. (Paige could see Hastings stomping her foot and gesturing towards the two of them.)

'Ignore her, you know how she is before a match.'

'I hate to break it to you, Fields, but this is in no way different to her normal behaviour.'

Emily laughed at this, and Paige felt her cheeks colour somewhat at the achievement.

'I suppose you're right. Anyway, good luck today, Paige. You'll do great, I know it,' and with one last squeeze of the Hufflepuff's shoulder, she left.

Oh yes, Paige was ready.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing the pll characters in the Hogwarts universe, so I may turn this into a series of oneshots if anyone's interested? Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
